


Love at the Laver Cup

by Rosetylars



Series: Saschanos [7]
Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Laver Cup, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Sascha is a clumsy wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Sascha is not subtle about his love for Stef and Roger and Rafa tease him about it before Laver Cup 2019.





	Love at the Laver Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction! The people and places are real, but the story is not.

It was that damned ponytail that brought Sascha undone. 

He was sitting on the Laver Cup bench, with Roger and Rafa to his left, while Stef practiced. He should’ve been totally overawed by the star power the pair of them emanated together, but instead Sascha was too busy staring at his boyfriend’s adorable new hairstyle. 

Very obviously. 

Roger cleared his throat politely, yet Sascha didn’t notice. 

Rafa took matters into his own hands. “Sascha?” He asked. 

This jolted Sascha out of his distraction. He blushed furiously. “Sorry, what did I miss?”

Rafa rolled his eyes with a grin and Roger smiled knowingly. 

“We just talking about how much we want to fuck Stefanos,” Rafa said. 

Sascha’s jaw dropped. “What?!” He spat. 

Roger laughed, then. “He’s only joking, relax dude,” he placated with a grin, reaching for Sascha’s shoulder to squeeze it jovially. “So I take it there really is something between you two,” Roger continued. 

“What- who?” Sascha spluttered. 

Rafa laughed. “Come on Sascha, tell us, you have feelings for Stefanos or no?” 

“Feelings? Well, we- uh, I-“ Sascha was saved from his rambling when the object of the conversation walked towards the three of them, done with his practice. 

Stef gave Sascha a dazzling smile and Sascha’s stomach melted into goop. “Hey Sash, what are you guys talking about?” He helped himself to the empty spot on Sascha’s right, pasting a sweaty thigh against Sascha’s own in the process. 

This did not help Sascha’s mind clear, at all. “Uh, they just asked if I have feelings for you,” Sascha explained quietly, giving Stef a loaded look. 

Stef shrugged. “Tell them, they won’t care,” he said sagely. 

Sascha was still conflicted, but if Stef was comfortable sharing their relationship, then he was too. “We’ve been together since May,” he revealed to the older pair. 

Roger and Rafa grinned and exchanged a look. “Well, congratulations guys, we’d been speculating on that one for a while,” Roger admitted. 

Stef pressed a gentle kiss to Sascha’s cheek, which flushed a rosy shade. 

“Anyway, I’m going to have a shower,” Stef announced. As he rose from his seat, he carded a hand through Sascha’s hair. 

Sascha thought if he could love Stef any more, he’d burst. 

“Sascha gonna follow him,” Rafa whispered into Roger’s ear, which made the older man chuckle. 

Sascha thought he was being very covert at this point by bidding Stef goodbye. He waited a whole twenty seconds before announcing to Roger and Rafa that he needed to go speak to Bjorn Borg about tactics, scampering down the players’ race after his boyfriend. 

Roger and Rafa shared a knowing laugh. “Young love,” Roger said wistfully. 

“We like that once,” Rafa smiled, squeezing Roger’s hand. 

***  
“I thought you might follow me,” Stef teased when he got back to the locker room, and began gathering his belongings together for a shower. 

Sascha frowned. “You want me or not?” He pouted. 

Stef rolled his eyes playfully. “I really do have to have a shower, Sash,” he stated. 

“Then let’s have a shower,” Sascha reasoned. 

“Oh?” Stef raised his eyebrows. “But what if others come past?” 

The Laver Cup shower block only consisted of two showers for Team Europe, as it was a much smaller event than normal tournaments were, and less players would require the facilities at once. 

“No one else is gonna come in there,” Sascha assured. 

He gathered some clothes of his own, and gestured to the shower block with a tilt of his head. 

Inside, it was a very clinical stadium bathroom. There were wooden benches facing two shower stalls, which both had individual locking doors to them. Instead, though, Sascha locked the master door to the whole bathroom area. 

“Surely that’s illegal,” Stef worried. 

Sascha groaned. “Kiss me, idiot.”

Stef obliged, pressing Sascha back up against the door and locking their mouths together. 

“You looked so fucking sexy out there with your hair like that, with your shorts clinging to your ass,” Sascha breathed between kisses. “Got so jealous when Rafa made that comment about you.”

Stef pulled back with a frown. “What comment?”

Sascha winced as he realised he’d revealed too much. “Said he wanted to fuck you, but I think he was joking to get a reaction out of me,” he answered honestly. 

Stef pondered that. “Lucky they know I’m yours now,” he smiled, pressing his tongue back between Sascha’s lips. 

Sascha growled under his breath. “Good.”

Stef smiled into the kiss. “Sounds like you’re jealous, Sash. Think I wanna run off with an older man or something?” Stef teased. 

“I’m your older man,” Sascha whined.

In response, Stef rolled his eyes with a grin. He loved when Sascha got possessive over him. 

Sascha sucked Stef’s tongue lightly before giving him a quick pat on the bottom. “Come on, I was promised a shower,” he teased. 

Stef obliged, grabbing both of Sascha’s hands with his own and guiding them under his sweaty training top. 

Sascha took the hint, and lifted Stef’s top off. Sascha marvelled at the perfectly sculpted torso that he had revealed, leaning down to press kisses onto Stef’s abs, causing the younger man to giggle. 

“Come on Sascha, you saw it all this morning,” Stef smiled. 

Sascha stood up and Stef tugged at the hem of his shirt, encouraging it to follow the same fate as his own. 

“I missed your abs while you were training,” Sascha said simply. 

They cast off their shoes, shorts, underwear and socks in a flurry, before Stef started the hot water and they both stepped under it. 

The temptation overcame Sascha within moments, so he knelt down and sucked Stef off with practiced ease. 

When he was done, he stood up with the intention of kissing Stef again, but managed to bash his head on the shower spout emerging from the wall. 

“Fuck!” Sascha exclaimed, holding his injured forehead with his hand. 

Stef felt guilty that he was indirectly the cause of the incident. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Is it bleeding?” Sascha asked, moving his hand away from the injury. 

Stef tried not to show any emotion when Sascha’s hand came away and he saw his boyfriend’s forehead streaked with watery blood. “It’s bleeding, let’s get you out of here,” Stef said, trying to remain calm. He shut off the shower taps and encouraged Sascha out of the stall, glaring at the offending shower head as they left. 

Stef grabbed Sascha’s towel and wrapped him up in it, then quickly grabbed his own. 

When Sascha was dry enough, Stef suggested he put some shorts on and they could head to the medical room, and try to pretend Sascha’s lips weren’t around Stef’s dick moments before. 

“Won’t it be a bit suspicious that we’ve both been in here and both come out wet?” Sascha asked. 

“We could’ve had showers separately, right?” Stef reasoned. 

Sascha shrugged in agreement, and proceeded to wince at the pain in his head. The cut was still bleeding a little bit. 

Stef pressed a kiss to Sascha’s lips before they left the privacy of the bathroom, and headed to the health facility within the stadium. The room was full of massage tables. 

The team doctor was surprised to see the boys after training. “Is everything alright, gentlemen?” She asked politely, before seeing the cut on Sascha’s head. “Oh dear, what happened to you? Here, sit down and I’ll bandage it for you,” she indicated to one of the massage tables. 

Sascha clambered onto the cushioned surface and felt a bit like a clumsy child. “I hit my head in the shower,” Sascha explained. “The tap is really sharp, apparently.”

Stef giggled, but Sascha shot him a grumpy look and he stopped. 

“And you, Mr Tsitsipas?” The doctor asked. 

Stef blushed. “Uh, I was in the next shower and heard him swearing, and got worried,” he lied. 

“You’re a good teammate,” the doctor said kindly. 

She wiped the cut clean with some medicine, which made Sascha wince, then cut a small piece of padding to place over it and tape down. 

“The cut was just a bit too long for a band aid and this makes you look tougher,” the doctor explained, which made both boys laugh. 

Sascha thanked her for the help, and the boys started the short walk back to the locker room. 

“Guess I’ll have to take care of you tonight, head injuries are serious,” Stef grinned. 

“Definitely, might need a few kisses to help it heal, I reckon,” Sascha smiled. 

Stef pressed a gentle kiss over the top of the bandage. “Better?”

Sascha smiled. “Much better now.”

When they reached the locker room, Roger and Rafa were inside packing up their bags for the day. 

Both older men noticed Sascha’s bandage immediately. 

“What happened to you?” Roger asked Sascha. 

“Shower injury,” Sascha explained, figuring the less they knew, the better. 

Rafa frowned. “I thought you said you were seeing Bjorn?”

At the same time, Roger said, “Wasn’t Stef the one having a shower?”

Both Stef and Sascha winced. It was going to be a long three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
